Solitude
by mittercups16
Summary: "Kenny and Mysterion. Two persons in one body. While one is wild and cheerful, the other one is matured and serious. While one is at the sidelines, the other takes all the spotlight."Kenny will do anything to hide his secret from the world. But when some certain people go in Cthulhu's mind, the truth will finally be uncovered. The Kenny Arc.
1. Prologue: Mysterion Rises

_**"Long ago, the people of Kupa Keep suffered once Saddam Hussein became their dictator. Many suffered and many lost lives. Their only meals were mud and grass. They were not allowed to pick from trees or eat the normal food we have now.**_

_**Until one day, a kid, wearing orange rags, saved us using his greatest power from his heart. Though the power is still unknown up until now.**_

_**Once Saddam Hussein went to hell, the people cheered. From this day, they decided to change Kupa Keep into the land we know up until today: South Park.**_

_**Many years went by and the old people foretold a new prophecy with a new evil coming along. The man who was proclaimed hero will be gifted the power of immortality and will use his power once again to save us all. He will be known as..."**_

* * *

**SOUTH PARK  
Solitude**

**Prelude  
Mystery**

* * *

Kenny and Mysterion. Two persons in one body. A secret they've kept from the world. Living in the shadows in fear that the truth might be revealed. While one is wild and cheerful, the other is matured and serious. While one is at the sidelines, the other takes all the spotlight. They both share a curse, a curse almost everyone is nonchalant of. Together, they carry the cross of sorrow and wear the crowns of guilt. Together, they are inseparable.

But sometimes, Kenny wonders if if this is the life he deserves: carrying a curse as if he was carrying a heavy cross. All his life, he's been carrying that cross. From the day he was born, he's been carrying it. To Kenny, it's invisible pain. He hates the numerous times where he had to die (save for the times when he needs to sacrifice himself). He hates waking up the day after his "death". But worst of all, he hates the fact that no one even remembers his death. No matter how many times he died, no one even fucking remembers. Not even when he shot himself in front of his friend. The only time when they remembered his death was when he died of a muscular disease. But not even his friends were happy to see him. I mean, they were glad but not the way he expected. He's been absent for a _year_! He expected a touching moment. But like the silent fish he was, he was still silent.

_Why was it that I'm useless to the world?_He thought. True, he was useless. His parents don't really give him the attention he needs and his big brother was the worst brother he could have asked for. Up until now, Cartman is still a jerkass. Stan and Kyle were just decent. The only person who thought she cares was Karen. Truly enough, Kenny was at least thankful that at least only one person cares for him. But sadly, Karen doesn't remember about his deaths (save for that time in the hospital) so Kenny was still hopeless.

Kenny remembers that time. He tried telling about his deaths to his friends. But sadly, no one believes. He kept telling them. But no one remembers. This really made Kenny frustrated. Why haven't they noticed it when they saw it in front of their own eyes? Clearly, he must be blind. Maybe his friends _do _care for him. But once he felt his heartbeat, he would remember that this is reality and not a dream.

Speaking of superheroes, it's been three years (they were six when they first played superheroes) since they've last played. He remembered: Cartman thought this was boring so they just gave it up. But somehow, Kenny was not done proving to his friends about his curse. This curse is very important to him, yet on the outside, he doesn't care. But on the inside, he _does _care. He cares about all of it. So he thought, _Should I play hero for old times' sake?_

Only one word appeared in his head: _Yes._

Quickly, he brought out his costume and threw it on the floor. He immediately took off his parka, shirt and shorts. Then, he wore his costume carefully and wore his belt around his waist. Finally, he went back to his closet, took the mask that was just sitting on the floor and wore it.

Once he was done, he looked at the night. For a normal person, it's quite oblivious. But Kenny knows that evil is just around the corner. So he jumped out of the window, landed perfectly and ran to the city. He then jumped each floor of the staircase until he reached the rooftop.

With a loud scream, he yelled,

**"I AM MYSTERION!"**

* * *

Several hours passed by and there was still nothing to stop. Mysterion soon started flipping a coin and guessing if i's head or tail but still, he was still bored. Nothing is going on. South Park is still the quiet, redneck, mountain town they knew.

Mysterion then stood up. He began stretching his arms and yawned.

"I knew it. Nothing is going on here. It's still the mountain town I once knew."

But just as he was about to give up and turn away,

"Fuego! Fuego!"

Mysterion looked around to see if there was fire around his corner. It was not until he looked at his west. He gasped once he saw the fire at the hospital. He knew a lot of innocent, ill people were trapped.

"I must save them."he muttered. Quickly, he ran down the staircase and ran to his west.

"Hang on!"

* * *

Luckily, almost all of them were here. Except for one.

"Stan!"

He gasped. He looked and saw Randy calling for him. He knew that he was calling his friend. But the question was, why was Stan was in the hospital?

Then, everything came back. He remembered: Stan was hospitalized due to flu. It has been a day since he was there.

"Don't worry Stan! I'll save you!"

Using his cape, he covered his nose while entering the burning hospital. he knew it was contagious but he had no choice.

"Think, Mysterion. Where was Stan again?"

Then, he remembered: he was at the third floor. He knew that the elevator was dangerous. So he ran up the stairs, avoiding anything that might kill him.

Once he got there, he ran to the room closest to the window at his left.

_315. Exactly._

Opening the door, he gasped once he saw Stan. Stan was coughing, coughing badly. Maybe it was the smoke?

"Stan! Over here!"

Stan then turned to Mysterion and gasped. "Who are you?!"

"No time! Come on, I'll help you!"Mysterion then let Stan ride on his back. _He's lighter as I thought. _He thought. Once they got out of the room, they gently walked down the stairs. But every step they took was worse than when Mysterion went up.

"Stan, this might be stupid, but if we die, just accept it. We can't make it!"

"No, Mysterion. We _can_. We can get out. But in case I die, tell Cartman that I stole his bike."

Mysterion smiled. Even if he was still suffering from flu, Stan never lost it. Immediately, he ran down the stairs, trying his best as not to lose balance. But half of the staircase was burned. But he had no choice. He had to do this. For Stan.

Once he reached to the first floor, he gasped once he saw half of the staircase burnt. He gulped. He didn't want to do this. But he had to.

"Stan, we need to jump."Mysterion said. Stan gasped. "Are you fucking crazy?! We can't! Look, there's some steps we can step on! Come on!"

"No Stan! It's too dangerous. If I burn my foot, we won't make it. We have no choice."

Stan nodded. "Go."

"1...2...3..."

Closing their eyes, Mysterion jumped over the burnt staircase. When they landed, they were relieved. No one actually got killed.

"Let's get out."Mysterion said.

Immediately, both of them got out while the hospital burnt to ashes.

* * *

"I guess it's over."Kenny mumbled, putting his costume back in the closet. Though he found this treacherous. it was also quite fun for him. He never felt so free. So happy to help people. Then again, he's tired. What's worse was that it's Monday. He hopes that Kenny will recover in time.

Once he put on his parka, he grabbed his bag, went out of school, and got ready for another day.

* * *

**Polished and edited for some reasons. If you know why there were more, let me tell you a stupid story:**

**Once upon a time, I have a fucking cousin who uses my computer while I****'m in school. One fucking day, he posted this and removed some stuff. And now, I want to kill him for making me a fucker.**

**So I want to tell you what you think. Chapter 1 is still in progress and stuff like that. The national test is done and I hate it honestly. But who cares? At least I saved myself.**

**Until next time,  
mittercups16 (Ysa)**


	2. Chapter 1: Cartman Spreads the News

_**"Living in the shadows is pain. Away from the light and happiness, I choose to be a hero who lives in a place where no one is aware of. No one knows me, nor my exact image. But once I step in the light by accident, I disappear and hide in the shadows for my next move. I thought no one kew who I was. I may have chosen to be unpopular but choose to have the spirit of hero. I prayed to God that nothing will happen. But everything was okay, until today..."**_

* * *

**SOUTH PARK  
Solitude**

**Act 1:  
Rise of Coon and Friends**

**Chapter 1:  
Cartman Spreads The News**

* * *

_"Tom here, bringing a mysterious news. A masked hero saves a young boy during a fire in the South Park Memorial Hospital at exactly 530 hours. Police tries to catch up with this hero but eventually disappeared before even having the chance to do so. So far, Day magazine's photographer Jake Donalds only managed to capture his shadow form."_**  
**

_Then, a picture of Mysterion's figure appears on the news._

* * *

While walking to the bus stop, many thoughts wandered around Kenneth's mind. But what he didn't notice was everyone whispering to themselves. They didn't bother Kenny. But Kenny didn't notice that. There was something else.

_Now the secret is exposed. _He thought. _What will I do? Would I risk myself once again? If I get truly exposed, it's over. They will all rely on me and force me to help them, even if I don't want._

Once he got to the bus stop, he noticed that he was the first one early on the bus stop. Normally, he would be the last of his friends to come. But why was he suddenly the first.

Then, he heard a buzz from his bag. Kenny immediately opened his bag and got his cellphone.

"What now?"he mumbled. He checked to see who it is.

_CARTMAN_

"Cartman? Why is he calling?"He then touched the green button on his Iphone (that he got after winning twelve bets...Cartman started it, of course.). Then, he brought up the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Cartman?"He asked.

_"Eh, Kinny. I'm not going to the bus stop."_

"Huh? Why?"Kenny asked.

_"...stuff. Don't ask anymore questions, Poor McCormick."_

"What the fuck did you just-"

Then, Cartman hung up. Kenny groaned angrily. _Now Cartman is ditching us for no reasons. Why the fuck would he-_

Another call. This time, it was Kyle.

"Oh great."Again, he pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, hey Kenny. I know Cartman is not coming but I can't come also. Sorry."_

Kenny facepalmed. "You also, Kyle? Why?"

_"Actually, dad and mom are bringing me and Ike to North Park for the examination in State Capital Academy."_

"Oh yeah, you're going to move, right. Dude, I don't want you to move. That fatass might use me as your replacement."

Kyle chuckled. _"Don't worry. Just pray that I'll fail. It's not my fault I'm going."_

"I know."

_"Sorry about that, Kenny. Oh wait, Mom is telling me we're stopping at McDonalds. Gotta go now. Bye!"_

Once Kyle hung up, Kenny sighed. "Shit. Now what the fuck am I going to do?"

Another call. This time, it was Stan.

"God, please don't tell me that your ditching me."Again, he pressed the green button.

"Hey, Stan? How're you?"

_"Fine. Last night, some guy rescued me since the hospital burned. I wish you could see the news. This guy is incredibly famous. It's goin' wild in South Park!"_

Kenny gasped. _Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show. _He made his voice sound like he's surprised. "Oh my God! Where are you now?"

_"In my house. Mom got my uncle (who is a doctor) to cure me. So I'll be back in a few days. Sorry but you have to hang out Kyle and the fatass for a few days. Sorry."_

"Ooh. About that, Cartman ditched me for whatever God knows he's doin' and Kyle is going to North Park."

_"Well, crap. At least you're with the fatass."_Stan then sniggered.

"Fuck you, Stan."

_"Sorry. *knocks* Goddamnit! My uncle's here. Gotta hang up now. Sorry."_

"Mmm...bye..."

Once Stan hung up, he groaned. Now he has no one but that fatass to hang out with. Honestly, he didn't know how Cartman became their friend in the first place. Little by little, the three of them developed a frenemy relationship to him, especially Kyle. Yes, one of his favorite parts are when Kyle and Cartman would fight. Those memories were one of his favorites. Seeing Cartman and Kyle would sometimes make him laugh. Other times, he would get serious. But Kyle and Cartman fighting signifies that the day is still normal and nothing ever happened. If there was a day where they didn't fight, this means that something bad will happen. But as long as they fight, the day is still normal and nothing bad will happen...except for his deaths of course.

He sighed. When he was still a little child, he convinced his three friends about his curse. But nothing ever happened.

It brought him back a memory...

* * *

_"Seriously, guys! I can't die!"a seven-year old Kenny exclaimed in front of his peers. He was half-expecting his friends to be convinced. But instead, his friends laughed._

_"Oh please. You can't die. Only badass people like Jesus are immortal. Unfortunately, the Jew doesn't even know who Jesus is."_

_Kyle sneered. "I know who Jesus is!" Then, Cartman pointed at Kyle using his index finger. "Oh yeah. Tell me: Who was Jesus' mother?!"_

_Then, Kyle fell silent. After a moment of silence, Cartman laughed. "Hah! You don't even know who his mom his, you fucking Jew!"_

_"Oh yeah, fatass?!"_

_"Oy! Don't call me fatass!"_

_Then, Kenny stepped forward and yelled, "STOP IT!"_

_Cartman laughed again. "And how can you stop us, world's poorest boy? You gonna cast a spell on us?!"_

_Immediately, Kenny cried and ran off._

* * *

After a few moments, Kenny looked up and saw the bus. When the door opened, Kenny immediately hopped in and went to look for a seat. Thankfully, their was one at the back.

After setting down his bag, the school bus drove off.

* * *

The school bell rang and Kenny shut his locker. He sighed. _If I keep up the hero act, my cover might be exposed. Hell, the government might be involved now. Cthulhu might find out, then kill me. Everyone knows that only an immortal can kill an immortal. Sure, I want to help people so I could be accepted into heaven. But what if Cthulhu will find out? Oh shit, he might kill me. Why the fuck haven't I thought of this in the first place? Jesus Christ..._

While walking at the hall towards class, he saw Token, Tweek and Craig laughing at some joke Token probably came up with. Kenny stopped. Everything still went on. Then, he decided to walk again.

_Maybe I can still keep up the act. Yeah. I just have to be more careful. If I get caught, Cthulhu will hunt me down. But for the sake of everyone, best to be more careful. After all, they don't know the real story of Kupa Keep._

He opened the door to his fourth grade classroom and closed it tight.

* * *

"I'm serious, guys! We can hunt down for this Mysterion!"

That's when Kenny stopped. _Did someone just mention...Mysterion?_

He then looked at Token, Tweek and Craig within the small crowd. Kenny dropped his book. _Weren't they just laughing a moment ago?_

"I know my Kim Kardashian joke was cool, but Jesus Christ! Mysterion might be Batman's son!"Craig exclaimed. Kenny groaned. _I'm not._

He decided to ignore his classmates and sat down instead to read.

**Necronomicon**

_Perfect read._ Kenny thought. But just as he was about read it...

**_RING!_**

_Oh shit. Time for class. _He then decided to put the book inside his desk (they had new tables at that time...don't ask me where they came from) and a minute later, Mr. Garrison comes in.

"Alright kids. Settle down. Today's lesson is pretty hard so put all your attention into this."

He then spotted two empty seat, then turned at Cartman.

"Eric, where are Stan and Kyle?"

But just before Cartman could answer it, Kenny immediately raised his hand. "Yes, Kenny?"

"Kyle went to North Park and Stan is still sick."

Mr. Garrison then sighed. "Thank you Kenny. I knew that Cartman was going to lie about Kyle's absences _again_."

Then, Cartman scoffed. "Oh please. Since when have I lied about Kyle's reasons for why he is absent?"

"Many times, Cartman."

Then, the whole class laughed. Cartman suddenly burst a blood vessel. "You shut your fucking mouth, Poor McCormick!"

"Eric Cartman, principal's office! Now!"

Before Cartman could even go to the door, he mouthed "Dickhead" to Kenny. All Kenny muttered back was "Asshole."

Once Cartman went out, Kenny thought, _I know I don't want one more friend to leave but this is nice once in a little while. Now I can finally learn without any interruptions._

"Okay, children. Today, we will be learning something different. Now I know some don't believe in superstitions but we have no choice. Because these superstitions are related to the history of South Park. These stories have been passed on from generations to generations. Now, references on today's lessons are based on the book _Necronomicon_. This book is a collection of short stories made by H. P. Lovecraft. The guide book on _Necronomicon _will be out tomorrow and distributed to every citizen in South Park. The real book is not found until today so don't ask me where that book is!"

Then, the class just gone silent. Mr. Garrison sighed. "Okay we shall begin."

* * *

Lunch came and Kenny had no choice but to sit with his friends and Cartman (who got detention) due to the fact that there were no seats available anymore.

"Oh man! I wish I could see this Mysterion guy! Maybe I could take him down and beat his ass."

_Not again. _Kenny thought. "Yeah, I hope you can kick his...ass someday."Butters said. "Try to be more kewler, Butters. Get used to those words."Cartman said.

"Hey guys."Kenny said. "Hey Kenny. Have you heard about Mysterion?"Butters asked. "Uh...yeah. That guy who saved Stan at the hospital last night. I saw it."

Then, his friends gasped.

"Oh m-m-my God! Really?"Jimmy asked in shock. "Y-Yeah! I've called Stan this morning to see if he was alright. He's okay."Kenny replied. "Thank goodness."Butters said. "This Mysterion. What did that guy look like?"Cartman asked, rushing Kenny. Kenny sighed. _I guess it's not bad trying to expose at least one thing..._

"Err...he wore a black superhero outfit like Batman's and at the top is a big question mark carved."

Kenny gasped. _Oh shit, I spilled almost everything._

"Great. Starting tonight, I shall find him!"Cartman exclaimed.

"This won't end well."Kenny muttered. Realizing he forgot to eat, he took his sandwich and ate it.

* * *

It was another night. Another night for fighting crime. But Mysterion tries to be more careful in hiding in the shadows. Unfortunately, his first try didn't go so well. He accidentally murdered a lady when he thought it was a guy while hiding in the dump, knocked many trash bins and scared countless numbers of cats. Then, he had no choice but to hide at the rooftops.

While at the rooftop, Mysterion then began to worry. He paced around the rooftop while his hands became cold, despite his hands protected with gloves. _What if I get caught again? What if I might really be exposed? Shit, I should go home now. _

Then, he paused. That's_ right. Go home. _He then sat down. _If I go home, I'll just forget like nothing will happen. Then, everyone will forget about it. Even Cartman. _But he stood up. _But what if it never happens?_

"So we meet this time, Mysterion."

Mysterion then turned around and gasped.

Behind him was another person in disguise. He wore a raccoon-like mask with raccoon ears to protect his chubby face (Mysterion noticed the chubby face first.) ,metal claws that were worn on his fingers to look like they were nails and a utility belt on his waist. He also wore a red cape with a capital "C" at his back, a raccoon tail taped at the back of his grey pants, a white shirt with a capital "C" with a few hints of hot sauce on it and a gray jacket with a few hints of drops of mustard on it.

Mysterion immediately knew who he was. But he has no choice but to pretend.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The person laughed. "I am...The Coon!"

Mysterion then face-palmed. "Coon...really? The Coon? Seriously, where the hell did that name come from aside from that brain of yours?"

"You shut your fucking mouth, Mysterion!"Then, Coon brought out a gun and pointed it at Mysterion. "Prepare to face the wrath, Mysterion."

Then all Mysterion could think was,

_Oh shit. I should have brought a weapon._

* * *

**And...done! Finally! Jesus Christ! No other words to say this shit.**

**So...yeah. I had to end it as a cliffhanger due to graduation practices and other stuff. Sorry, okay? Don't ask why Cartman brought a gun. Heh, LOL.**

**So, enjoy and review if you want Mysterion to have a weapon that he got from that falling from the sky. And a Batmobile in the next chapter. Special guest in the next chapter. Cartman is not lying. ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

_**"What will you do to help me escape from this bare cell?"**_

* * *

**SOUTH PARK  
Solitude**

**Act 1:  
Rise of Coon and Friends**

**Chapter 2:  
Guardian Angel**

* * *

_Oh shit. I should have brought a weapon._

Mysterion knew that The Coon will definitely shoot his head. Once that happens, he will wake up in his orange parka and the whole South Park will act as if nothing happened. He hated it. If he had a dollar for every time no one would remember his death, he would have enough money to provide his family's needs. He knew that only Jesus remembered all. Sometimes, they would have small chats when Mysterion has one of those "out of the body" experiences, mostly about his deaths. But every time he would ask why his friends would forget his deaths, all Jesus said was, "In time, they will know.". But he wants them to believe him _now_.

"Prepare to die, Mysterion."

Mysterion gulped. _Okay, okay. Think. What could be used as a weapon?_

He looked around for any weapon on the roof. Unfortunately, the roof was clean. Nothing was there. Then, he thought what could be a good use for a weapon.

Then, he spot his knee and Coon's stomach. Mysterion smirked mentally. _Not bad._

He then kicked Coon's stomach using his knee, took the gun from him and threw it away.

Coon growled. "You will pay for it, Mysterion." He stood up and raised his claws. "Prepare to meet my wrath with...my claws."Coon then jumped up and prepared to lunge at Mysterion.

Mysterion thought quick. _What now? _He then spot a pepper spray hanging on his belt. _That's it! _

Once Coon was at least fifty-five centimeters away from Mysterion, the masked hero sprayed Coon's eyes using pepper spray and ran to the near edge of the roof. Coon then ran around, screaming. "THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

Inside, Mysterion laughed. If Cartman was his normal self, he would definitely video this and post this on YouTube. But after that, he regretted pulling that stunt.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!"

Coon then pushed Mysterion off the roof. But Mysterion held on to the ledge of the roof with one hand. Coon saw this and smirked.

"You will pay for it, Mysterion."

_My God, I will die. And I will wake up as if nothing happened. And then-_

Then, he spotted the gun Coon held a while ago a bit far from him. With his little arm, he stretched and reached for the gun. After getting the gun, all Mysterion said was,

"You'll pay for it, Cartman."He then pulled the trigger and shot Coon...in the right arm.

"YEOWCH!"

Mysterion then punched his face, got back up and kicked him in the chin. Blood then came out of Coon's cheeks. But Mysterion did not give him help. Before he left, all he said was,

"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Cartman."

He then went down from the rooftop and hid in the shadows.

* * *

**A few days later...**

"You think you can take on me, you piece of shit?!"Mr. McCormick exclaimed, aiming a bottle to Kevin. "Will you stop and fight somewhere else, you drunk bastards?!"Mrs. McCormick yelled at the father and son. Karen just cried and hugged Kenny. Kenny watched TV with a very bored expression. Yes, it's one of those usual Sunday fights his parents and brother have. Karen would usually get scared and Kenny would let Karen sit with him and don't care.

Then, something unexpected came.

"Fuck you!"

Mr. McCormick then threw a brick to Karen. Karen fell off the couch, blood coming out. Kenny and Mrs. McCormick only took notice. "Karen!"They both shouted. They ran to Karen and tended her.

"Kenny, what are we going to do?!"Mrs. McCormick asked, worried about her child. Kenny decided to use half of the money his parents were using to buy more beer to send her to another local hospital in South Park; something cheaper than a hospital out of town. He then told his mom about his plan. Mrs. McCormick nodded.

"Thank you, Kenny. But we need to escape from them first."She said, pointing at the fighting father and son. Kenny sighed. "Good point."Then, the two of them crawled (with the money hidden under the sofa) along with an unconscious Karen,

* * *

A doctor came to the waiting room, where mother and son sat down.

"Um...Karen McCormick's guardian here?"The doctor asked. Mrs. McCormick stood up and faced the doctor. "Yes. It is me. How is my baby?"She asked in a very worried tone. "M'am, it appears that she survived. But due to the broken ribs, she will okay in a few months."The doctor said. Kenny then stood up. "May we see her?"He asked. The doctor nodded. "Of course."

Then, they ran to room "657", only to see Karen on a bed, smiling.

"Karen!"Mrs. McCormick exclaimed, hugging her daughter. Kenny smiled and pat her sister's head. But once she released her mother, she then hugged Kenny. "Will...daddy find out?"She mumbled. "Karen...I'm sure he'll apologize."Kenny said. "No! That man must pay for hurting his own daughter!"Just as Mrs. McCormick was about to break the vase from the table, Kenny ran to her and caught the vase. "Mom, control it. All we got to do is to...hide all his bottles for three months. Then, he won't get 's how you pay."Kenny said.

"But what happens if I tell the truth?"Mrs. McCormick asked. "Just say that...some cats stole all of them, You know how he feels about cats."Kenny said. But he looked behind and saw Karen still crying.

_I must do something. _He thought.

* * *

Later that night, Karen still couldn't sleep. His mother and brother went home to do "some errands", Now, she's all alone. All she has is her doll. But somehow, she couldn't cheer up.

_Whoosh!_

It was so sudden. Karen heard it. "What was that?"she mumbled.

_Whoosh!_

There it went again. Karen was scared. She hugged her doll tight. She was scared until she saw a figure on her window. Somehow, she couldn't make the face. All she saw was a big question mark carved at the top of his hood. Instead of being scared, she was relieved. But somehow confused.

"Who are you?"

Mysterion said, "I am...your guardian angel. I was sent down by God." Karen smiled. "My...guardian angel?" Mysterion nodded. The hero then jumped in and sat on her bed. Karen hugged him as if this is the last time she will see him. Mysterion smiled. "That's nice."

Once she let go,she hugged her knees and looked at the ceiling. "Why did my daddy throw a brick at me?"She mumbled. Mysterion sighed and pat her shoulder. "Sometimes...people get easily mad. They get so angry that they pass their pain unto others and don't realize what they're doing until it's too late."Mysterion said. Karen sniffed. "But what happens if they are not there to protect me?"

"It's okay, Karen. You have Kenny, right?"

"Yes. But even on some days, he's not there."

"It's okay, Karen. I may not be there all the time. But no matter what happens, I will always be there with you. Do you understand? Will you try to be strong for your guardian angel?"

Karen smiled. "I'll try, guardian angel."

Mysterion shook his head."Never try, Karen. Always do."

And then, Mysterion disappeared.

* * *

The following night, Karen looked out the window, hoping to see her guardian angel again. Ever since that night, she felt a lot better. She had someone to watch her and make sure that everything is okay.

But sadly, it was past ten. Karen yawned. And sighed.

"I knew it. He wouldn't even show up."

Just then, that voice appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Karen."

Karen gasped when she saw Mysterion at the window. "Guardian angel!"

Mysterion smiled. "Hello, Karen. I brought something for you."He then showed Karen something that made her gasp: a KFC chicken bucket. Karen was amazed. "Wow! Thank you, guardian angel! I've never had this in my whole life." Then, Mysterion sat down and the two ate KFC chicken with gravy.

While they ate, Mysterion asked, "Did your daddy apologize to you?" Karen smiled. "Yes. He even gave me ice cream." Mysterion sighed. "It's good to know."

The two had a chat about how things were going. There were laughs and surprises. But when it was midnight, Mysterion knew he needs to go.

"I need to go now, Karen. God is telling me to go back up."He then picked up the trash and threw it in the bin. He brought out a plate and placed a chicken with a bit of gravy on it. He then ran out.

"Good night, guardian angel."She said, before falling asleep.

Mysterion smiled. "Good night, Karen. Always know that I will be there." And disappeared.

* * *

"A guardian angel? Incredible!"Kenny exclaimed. Karen nodded. "Yeah! He even gave me KFC chicken last night!"

Kenny sighed. _At least she's happy. I better visit her again tonight._

"Well, Karen. You are one lucky child. Not everyone can see their own guardian angels."Kenny said.

Karen smiled. _I hope I can see him tonight._

* * *

Night came and Karen waited. She waited and waited and waited. But to no avail.

"I thought he would come. But he's late."

Karen yawned. Suddenly, she heard gun shots outside. She then saw Mysterion jump to the window and crawled inside. He then ran to the window and closed it with the bullet proof glass door.

Karen was surprised. Mysterion sighed. "Sorry for that. Um...Satan's demons were after me."He said. Karen sighed. "I understand." She then remembered something. "I got something for you. A doctor gave it to me but you deserve it."She showed him a wrapped gift. Mysterion gladly accepted it. "Thank you Karen." Karen smiled.

Again, the two had another chat about today. The clock struck to twelve and Mysterion left with the gift.

But this left Karen asking.

"Will this be like this every time I'm sad?"

* * *

Mysterion sat on the rooftops. He had a very rough night. He was hunted down by The Coon after what happened last week. He knew he didn't want that to happen, since it will ruin his visit to Karen. But fate has it's own ways.

Speaking of Karen, he forgot to open the gift.

"I wonder what this is."He mumbled. Gently, Mysterion opened it and gasped at what he saw.

_Matryoshka._

He saw the first figure, standing with a smile. It was a mother, the queen of the family. He gently unscrewed the body and saw the father, the king of the family. He was confused as to why the mother was first. But he had to let it be. He unscrewed the father's body and out came a boy which resembled Kevin. He unscrewed the body and was surprised to see the figure of a boy that resembled him. He wore an orange parka and he stood, smiling. He finally unscrewed the last and saw that the last figure was a girl. She resembled much like Karen. except she wasn't the sad girl that would cry when a fight occurs. No. She was happy. Happy because her family is happy.

Mysterion gently lay down the figures and sighed. As another day will come, he knew now how hard it is to be a hero. Yes, he is popular but he doesn't long as Karen is happy, he's happy.

The sun rises for another day. Another day for weird misadventures to happen. And that's what he loves the most about South Park.

Standing on the rooftop, he smiled, ready for another day to come. He packed the doll up and brought the _Matryoshka _doll along with that, he thought,

_It may be a pain in the ass but it's not everyday you see a poor girl smile._

* * *

**And this is my belated birthday gift to Kenny. I forgot his birthday was March 22 so...belated happy bday, Kenny/Mysterion! And if you wondered why I updated a bit early...I have a busy weekend right ahead of me so I better get this done. (Fuck, graduation! :( **

**So, comments on how I've done so far? ;)**

**P.S. I've posted an announcement board. Check on my profile everyday for any news about the story. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: Forming The Organization (1)

_**"A prophecy foretold by the Ancient Ones, a secret only you will know."**_

* * *

**SOUTH PARK  
Solitude**

**Act 1:  
Rise of Coon and Friends**

**Chapter 3:  
Forming The Organization (Part 1)**

* * *

**KENNY'S POINT OF VIEW**

It was another day at South Park Elementary. Honestly, I didn't want to go because of last month. Being a stupid asshole, Coon came in and told me that if I don't reveal my identity, he will blow up the whole South Park Mall (which has already MORE than 2,000 people in it since it was Discount Day). But I did something different. What did I do? Well, I brought a cane with me and using that cane, I hit him in the head, knocking him down. Then, I ran to San Francisco and hid the grenades in an alley. After that, I came back to call the police. Officer Barbrady and Sergeant Yates were so proud of me (for some simple thing I did) that they want me to be trained under their wing. At first, I wanted to refuse. But I knew that I shouldn't waste this opportunity. So I accepted the offer. Now every Saturdays, I would go to the Police Station to learn better with weapons. That way, I could protect Karen and the whole town.

But it also had it's downfalls too.

Usually, I would go with my friends on Saturdays. But ever since I accepted the offer, Stan or Kyle would ask why I was ignoring them. At first, I would just say that I had important things to do. But as the days passed by, they didn't believe me. They demand me to tell why the hell I was avoiding them. But I would just stay silent like a fish. Nowadays, I would just avoid them to not get into trouble. Because if I say, "Guess what? I'm training in the Police Station to be a hero.", there are two reasons why they will avoid me. One is because Cartman would make fun of me for being a superhero because he thinks dressing up as superheroes is faggy (but they don't realize that he's also in a costume, playing as the villain). And the second is because they might stay away from me because I'm training under a bunch of dull people (they don't realize how awesome they are) and they are afraid that I might end up becoming an idiot. But they just don't realize it. The police thought I was doing this so I could become a better savior of South Park. That was one of my reasons. But there was another reason.

Ever since Mr. Garrison introduced the world of the cultists, I became more attached to the subject. At lunch, I would read everything about the origin of Cthulhu and the city of R'lyeh. But one day, a chapter changed my life.

_Prophecies Foretold_

I read and read all about it. I studied the drawings and the rituals. But what bothered me was a picture from the book. In that significant picture, the cultists were chanting something while casting a power on a baby. All together, they were chanting,

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die."_

That's when my spine froze. Not because the word "death" is in it. But because it reminded of a memory when I was a baby. I don't know if it was a dream or not but I remember my dad, carrying me in my arms, mentioning something about a free beer. Then, some people were chanting it and...I don't remember the rest.

_This doesn't make any sense. _I thought, closing the book. I had to end the chapter. Why? That line was scaring the hell out of me.

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die."_

I was about to go to the restroom until Cartman came in.

"Guys, did you hear? Mysterion beat the hell out of some punks who were about to blow up Hell's Pass Hospital last night!"

Oh great, not again.

Then, the whole class gathered around as they saw the newspaper Cartman brought. Even Stan and Kyle were in that goddamn crowd!

And if you ever wondered what happened to Stan and Kyle when they came back...let's say Stan and Kyle were asking every morning about any update about Mysterion. And let me tell you this: this isn't so like them. Especially Kyle. Normally, Kyle and Cartman would argue or go into fist fights. But Kyle now obeys him just for the Mysterion news. The same thing goes for Stan. Well, Cartman and Stan don't fight that much but just goes with the flow. Even Craig, Clyde, Butters and Token were hooked up (Tweek? Not surprised...). Sometimes, Mr. Garrison would pop up in the middle of the nowhere and join the crowd. Now, even sixth graders were included (which shocked me the most...since they hate us). All because of me!

I hate my life.

As soon as the bell rang, we brought out the guide books and started reviewing. Luckily, the guide was bigger than the Necronomicon, so I had time to chip in. Basically, I knew the basics in that Necronomicon. Why? Because one time when I was seven, someone left me a package. And I remembered that it was from Satan. Yeah. Satan and I were just fair. It's not like we're gay or anything but it's because he's the father of my friend: Damien. And yes, Damien is the Anti-Christ. We're just like...fair friends because the only time we see each other is in Hell and a few times in South Park (and he appeared yesterday in South Park. I don't know why but he was walking along the sidewalk and I just bumped into him). Anyway, Satan said that someone left it on his doorstep by accident. When he read the package, it said,

_To Kenneth McCormick_

_The prophecy will be revealed._

_The Cult_

Still, I don't know who "the cult" was.

That's why I'm reading the Necronomicon today. And I mean the _real_ one.

Okay, so back to that line:

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die."_

I decided to skip the line. But instead of turning to the next page, I stared at the picture.

Was that baby really me?

Once I memorized the picture, I decided to turn to the next page.

And along with it, came a poem.

_Deep in the snow of Kupa Keep  
__A child will be born to set them free  
__The child who was dressed in orange rags  
__Shall face Cthulhu once again_

_A child living in poverty  
Wearing something warm and neat  
Will be born and taken away  
To read the words of god_

_And the child shall be put in a cloak  
A cloak he is forever to wear  
Facing the life of an immortal  
Until his real time is finally up_

_So beware, child  
For this child is dangerous  
For he might become the reaper  
Once he's proven worthy_

_He will face a life  
A life full of pain  
And when the time finally comes  
He will become a ruler of this world_

I looked at my hands and frowned. Was I really meant to be the Chosen One?

Then, I decided to keep the Necronomicon and read the Guide Book.

_The child is foretold to be a child from Kupa Keep. Born because his parents were at the cult that time..._

That's when I dropped my book.

So my parents was somehow...involved?

* * *

True enough, I got Kyle to do some research for me and here's what I got:

**CULT MEMBERS GET ARRESTED **

And when I saw the picture, I gasped. My mom and dad were at the scene. Hell, even Mr. Adler was there!

"Thanks, Kyle. I need to get going now!"

And once I went out, I thought,

_Oh my God, I need answers now._

* * *

Night finally came and I was in my Mysterion costume. And before I wanted to go out, there is something I need to deal first.

I climbed to my parents' bedroom using a ladder and jumped in.

Mom and Dad shrieked again. You know, this wasn't the first time I appeared tot hem in my outfit. During those times when Karen was still in the hospital, I would threaten them. I know that this is wrong but it's for the sake of my siblings. Anyway, I was like their god. I would order them to treat us better, give us allowances and stop being high on nights (but they still do occasionally). After seeing them treating us better, I knew that the trick would work. Some nights, I would watch if they're okay.

But back to the point...

Dad and Mom screamed. "Oh God he's back! It's that mystery kid again!"Mom said. "Hey look, w-we did what you told us! W-w-we treat our kids better and we don't beat each other up as much."Dad said. "And we gave our sons allowances and stopped gettin' high every night."Mom said. And honestly, I can believe that.

But I wasn't there for that.

"I'm not here about that."I said. "Oh. Uhuh, sss-so now what?"Dad asked. Then, I became more serious. "Ten years ago you were arrested for being in some kind of cult." But now, my mom was confused. It's like she didn't remember. Or they don't know.

"We were?"

Then, dad spoke next. "We've been arrested lots of times, Mysterio."

I sighed. "Mysterion. What is the Cult of Cthulhu?!"

Then, my parents just looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh, that thing. No, we weren't in that stupid group. They just used to offer free beer at their meetings, so we would go."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Only for the goddamn beer. But still, I continued.

"What happened at those meetings?"

Dad sighed. "Trust us, we don't remember. Uh uh, I know it sounds hard to believe, but we were actually really drunk the entire time."

I groaned. "I don't find that hard to believe at all."

"I swear, we haven't been back to their meetings ever since, even though we always still get invited."Mom said. I frowned. "These people still meet? Where?"

"Where they always did. Jim McElroy's house."

...what?

"They used to meet every Friday night. I think they still do."

And that's all I need.

With that, I escaped.

* * *

Patrol was boring again. Yeah, I bought myself a pizza, but nothing.

So my mom and dad were present at the meetings that time. But what did they do? They didn't remember. They were drunk. But if we connect that event with the one with the Necronomicon...what we don't know is how they knew that there was free beer and who was the cause of all this? Furthermore, I don't even know if they brought me or something else.

But it still doesn't make sense to me.

Suddenly, I heard another footstep.

The Coon.

I immediately turned around and got ready with my cane. "Who goes there?!"I exclaimed.

Then, out came someone. I think I know him, though. He has black air, some sort of goggles used by carpenters (I don't know, okay!) and has tools on his belt.

I dropped my stick.

"Who are you?"I asked. "I am Toolshed. And I just want to...you know...thank you for saving my life back at the hospital."I sighed. So it was Stan. But I didn't want to reveal his name.

"So...you were that kid?"

Toolshed nodded. I sighed. "It's no problem. I do what is best for the town."

Toolshed smiled. "Yeah." And so, Toolshed decided to stay with me until it's sunrise. Honestly, we were just stopping small crimes. And Toolshed was a really great hero. Even though he doesn't have superpowers, the way he wielded the tools was perfect. So far, we stopped like twenty small crimes and one hostage. After that, we decided to chat.

"Actually, my best friend wants to come to. Do you mind?"

Kyle? That's not a bad idea. As long as the fatass isn't involved, I'm cool.

"M'kay. I'm cool."

Toolshed smiled. "Thanks, Mysterion."

And after that, he disappeared.

I was worried, wondering where he went. But I sighed in relief when I saw the sky.

Sunrise.

I sighed.

With that, I decided to head back down. I jumped from the window of my room, undressed my costume, wore my parka and got ready for school.

What news will Cartman bring in today, I wonder?

* * *

**And I decided to do first person already since I moved the idea of Third Person to my _Bubble Guppies _story "When They Cry". Sorry for being late. I had stuff to take care of, mostly the "When They Cry" story. **

**So, how did I do?**


	5. Chapter 4: Forming The Organization (2)

_**"And little by little, we formed a group."**_

* * *

**SOUTH PARK  
Solitude**

**Act 1:  
Rise of Coon and Friends**

**Chapter 4  
Forming The Organization (Part 2)**

* * *

And sure enough, I was right.

But luckily, I got the copy of today's newspaper (and yeah, I stole my dad's money). But I didn't want to show it in front of him because Cartman will call me a copy cat. So, I just hid the paper and read it whenever I want to go to the restroom.

But now, I saw the crowd, turning into a bigger crowd, until almost the whole school gathered around. And sure enough, Cartman was the center of attention. It's not like I'm jealous. He's just making a big deal on his enemy. I mean, he worships Mysterion as himself. But when he goes to being Coon, he considers him as a rival. And I swear, that's messed up.

As soon as class started, I brought out my notebook to take down the assignment. I swore that I would do my homework almost every night before I change into Mysterion, so I decided that jotting down today's assignment is a good idea.

What I wrote?

_March 20, 2009- Quiz on The Basics about the Necronomicon I- Chapters 1-3  
_ - _Answer Math workbook on Fractions_

I don't need to worry about the Necronomicon quiz. So the only thing I have to do today is to answer the Math workbook.

And speaking of the date, I smiled. In just a few days, it will be my birthday. And this time, I'm turning ten. I know I had some good times but...I just hope that this tenth birthday, I will die less. And you know, die once a month or not at all. Because I'm sick of dying. If only God will just let me rest in peace...that was my birthday wish but I know it will never happen. Despite all my deaths and the unawareness of my friends, living in South Park is awesome. There has never been a day that's normal. So particularly, I'm thankful for that.

So the rest of the morning was learning on Chapter 3 of the Basic Necronomicon, recall on what fraction is (much to the annoyance of _everyone_...except Mr. Garrison), study about World War II and Adjectives (again, _everyone _except Mr. Garrison).

Then, lunch came.

Using my spare money, I finally bought something people who are not poor eat: steak and chicken with lasagna as my dessert and Pepsi as my drink. But after this, I am _not _stealing ever again. This is just one time and it will never happen again. And this might be the first and last time to try good food. Usually, I would get soup and water. But now, I can try something different.

As soon as I walked to my table, my friends gasped at my lunch. But Cartman was the most surprised.

"Kenny, are you rich now?"Cartman asked. I shook my head and sat with Butters. "No. Ever since Karen was in the hospital, Mom and I divided Dad's money into half. So Mom got the half while I got the other half."

I admit: this was true. But we left one-third of Dad's money to him out of pity. For revenge, I stole some of his money. nd hat about the other half? I'm saving it for college (right now, I have $8,100. I haven't spent my money since). And the stealing, again, not happening again.

So we decided to start a new topic. While the rest were already talking, I gently put down my hood and ate the steak.

Wow. This was delicious. For a long time, I haven't had meat. The last time I had meat was two months ago, and that's when I gave the KFC Chicken bucket to Karen. But now...wow.

Once I was done with the steak, I tried the chicken. And I had to admit: freshly made was better than the one's in KFC. Now, it's crispier and more fresh and delicious. Even though Chef was gone, at least the new chef was okay. But I knew Chef was better. Sigh. I miss Chef.

And once I was done with the chicken, I was already with the lasagna. But before I could take a bite...

"Kenny?"

I dropped my fork.

"Yes, Stan?"

But when I looked at Stan, he looked pretty serious. And so was Kyle and Cartman (Cartman? Wow, am I dreaming?). i sighed. I think it's got to do with our Saturday schedule.

And sure enough, I was right.

"Why aren't you hanging out with us on Saturdays? It's like you abandoned us already. And it's been like...two weeks."Kyle said. I gulped. I really wanted to tell them the truth. I'm not really good at lying. I'm always Kenneth the honest. But in this situation, I feel troubled.

I gulped again. "Uh..."

"Are you afraid of telling us what happened?"Stan asked, worried. I looked down. "Yes."

Kyle's smile disappeared. He looked...sad. Like someone close to him died. "B-But we're your friends. You can tell us anything."

I was really scared. "Uh..."

And as the bell rang, I decided to bring my lasagna and Pepsi on my hands, not caring if my hands would be dirty or sticky.

* * *

Another night in South Park. Once again, the cold breeze passed by, even if it's supposed to be spring. I don't know why but there were only two seasons here in South Park: summer (only happens in June and July) and winter (the rest of the year). Strangely, we don't have a spring or fall. Just those two. If an outsider moves here and notices that, they would say, "Why the hell is there no spring or fall? Shitty town..."

Yes, I feel the same way.

So far, I've only stopped five small crimes, and it's just ten-thirty. I might be lucky. And while waiting for Toolshed, I'm playing on my IPAD right now. And what game am I playing?

Flappy Bird.

I know that Flappy Bird was deleted. But unfortunately, the fatass downloaded it on my IPAD. So, I had no choice but to play.

"Stupid bird...what a whore."I mumbled. But my high score now is 19, 670. And let me tell you: my friends were amazed. And their scores were only like 22 or something.

But after reaching my new highscore (20, 560), I had to stop playing first. I locked my IPAD and kept it inside a bag I'm carrying.

"Hey, Mysterion?"

I turned around and saw Toolshed on the rooftop.

I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I brought my friend with me. Say hello to the Human Kite!"

And Kyle just popped out of nowhere. And I had to say: his costume was creative, yet simple. Instead of wearing his ushanka, he covered with some grey thing (I don't know what it is, okay? But it's covering his entire hair). He's wearing a blue shirt with a picture of a kite on the middle, blue shorts and a kite attached to his back.

I'd give the costume an eight out of ten.

"I am Human Kite! I am a member of the Coon and Friends league. I can fly and shoot lasers out of my eyes!"

But the powers need a bit of an improvement. But wait...Coon and Friends?

Goddamit, that fat turd! I'm gonna tear him from limb to limb! But eventually, I had to keep my cool.

I groaned. "Wait...Coon and Friends?"

Toolshed nodded. "Yeah. Actually, we're here tonight because the Coon wants you to join his league of superheroes!"

And when I heard the last word, I was shocked. "Wait...heroes? That means there are more of you?"

Human Kite nodded. "About seven of us. If you come in, we can be complete!"

Joining a league...that's not a bad idea. But Cartman...

Ah, never mind. As long as Cartman doesn't do anything to me, I'll be okay.

"Okay, I'll join."I said. Human Kite and Toolshed smiled. "Great! Follow us!"

And then, we jumped out of the rooftops and headed to this lair.

* * *

As it turns out, the lair was actually in Cartman's basement. And as everyone knows, Cartman's basement is more like a palace of junk. I remember when I was seven and Kyle, Stan and I went down to the basement.

It was sure a palace of junk.

But now, I saw that the basement was clean. A bit messy, but there were a lot of stuff that were in boxes. And I think Cartman's mom is doing a good job cleaning.

"So...this is it?"I asked. Toolshed nodded.

Once we went down, Coon saw me and smirked. I sighed. He then got up from his seat and came towards me.

"I didn't know you would come."Coon said. I stood there, silent. Coon chuckled. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the League."

My eyes widened. "What? No initiations or anything?"

"Nope. You've proved yourself worthy, Mysterion. Taking down a hostage, stopping a lot of small crimes and beating me to a pulp. That makes you worthy to join in this League. What do you say?"

I sighed. I guess I have no choice. "Okay."

Coon ran to the others. "Guys, did you hear that?! Mysterion's joining us!"

I face-palmed.

Things will go for a turn now, I guess.

* * *

The next day came and I had to take a taxi to school, since I missed the bus...again.

While I was in the taxi, I ate a biscuit, thinking of what might happen now that I'm in the league. I know the fatass is there (but no problem for me) and a lot of my friends were there. But there was just one problem in my head:

I'm being hunted down.

I can feel it inside. It's like...some sort of group, or a group of people in the same religion are after me. And someone is going to rise. I don't know when but, I can feel it. The worst part is I don't know whether I'm right or I'm anxious.

The taxi stopped.

I went down, paying ten dollars.

And as the driver drove of, I thought,

_This is just the beginning._

* * *

As I entered into the classroom, I saw the crowd again. Now, it has become a routine. Every time Cartman brought a newspaper, the whole school would gather around as Cartman spreads the news like a news anchor.

But I didn't mind at all. Like I said, it has become a routine. But since all my assignments are done, I decided to join in.

"Hey Kenny!"

I heard Stan, excited.

"Hey, Stan!"

"Dude you got to see it! Mysterion has joined The Coon and Friends! They're famous now!"

My eyes widened. "Uh...what?"

I decided to slip in to see Cartman.

"Cartman, what's the news today?"

Cartman smiled. "Did you hear that, Kenny? Mysterion's in a League! It's awesome!"

He showed me the newspaper. And I gasped.

It is us.

At the front is Cartman (Coon). At the left, I can see Clyde (Mosquito), Bradley Biggle (Mint-Berry Crunch) and Timmy (Iron Maiden). On the right, I could see Token (Tupperware), Stan (Toolshed), me (Mysterion) and Kyle (Human Kite).

I smiled.

Now, we're famous.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. I know it wasn't like the others but I had to end this chapter because in two minutes, I'm leaving for a roadtrip (that i don't want to go!). So, I had to rush this. Sorry.**

**Also, only two chapters left and we can go to the next Arc: Apologies and Confusion. Ricebunnie gave me an idea whether how training will go for Kenny and his friends asking why he's starting to abandon him. So the next chapter will be more of an Interlude. focusing on Kenny's birthday (and somehow, it will be related to this story). And the last chapter will focus on the City of R'lyeh and Cthulhu...and maybe the Goth Kids.**

**BTW, in the next arcs to come, I won't be sticking to those superheroes. I'm thinking of adding the other kids in. So far, I want Wendy, Red, Bebe and Nichole to join in. And I still need to think of good names for them. So, could you guys suggest and add other kids in (No OCs)? Also, I'm thinking of Ike joining. Is that okay with you guys? **

**So, sorry this was rushed and I'll see you after...a week.**

**mittercups16**


	6. BONUS SCENE: Sneak-peek of Absence

**Okay, I know I'm still working on _Solitude _(The Kenny/Mysterion Arc) but I jut want to give you guys an overview about my next project once I'm in the middle of Act 2. So, we all know that Cartman's "dad" is Mr. Tenorman. But after watching the episode for the third time, I kept thinking, _There's no way Cartman's dad is Scott's dad. And there's no way they would just spit it out like that. Especially Mr. Garrison and Dr. Mephesto. So...what if it was a lie? _I tried to eliminate all the people closest to Cartman's dad. So, I looked up at the South Park WMGs and I think I found the right guy. But if you want to relax, don't read them. If you read them, then you're just an asshole. Okay?**

**So, off to the overview of the story.**

**P.S. Sorry if the Interlude is not today. I'm still in the middle of Writer's Block and Hyperacidity with thick phlegm. Crap.**

* * *

_"What hurts more than a thousand knives in your chest, is realizing that the person who's supposed to be beside you has walked away, without telling a single goodbye."_

**CARTMAN**

To the Jew,

When a person says "Cartman", they know what it means. They know that it was the obese kid. They know that it was the naughty kid. They know that it was the racist kid. They know that it was the 10-year old boy who committed forty-three crimes. They know that it was the person who would make fun of Jews. They know it was the person who was a mom who is a whore. They know it was the person nobody likes. You think that bothered me one bit? No. That's just me on the outside. That was a mask. A mask that would protect the real me. No one knows. Not even Clyde Frog or Polly Prissypants or any of my toys. Only my mom knows. But she refuses to help me. She would say, "Leave the DNA tests alone, Eric." And instead of feeling the pain, she would have sex with other men and sleep with them. It hurts. It truly hurts.

But what you said to me made me want to cry.

I remember that war. The war between us, the celebrities and the ginger kids. I mean honestly, I didn't give a crap about the whole issue. Instead, it was something that I promised. Something I wanted to accomplish ever since I was three. The world as we know now are full of secrets. It used to be jokes. But now, secrets are actually keys. Keys that would unlock the demons inside of us. Those secrets affect a person's life in a lot of ways. And when the revelation comes, it's fear that affects all of us. Fear of being stuck in trauma. Fear that the world will end once you reveal it. If you were me, it would hurt. If you at least were in my shoes, you would understand what I've been going through. But what about me in your shoes? I've been in your shoes on some days. You just never knew.

But you didn't care. Instead, what you said was full of carelessness and selfishness. Something that hurt me more than revealing Muhammad to the whole word. And it's worse than a thousand knives. I hope you thought really well how I feel. And if you want to say that you never said it, well let's remind:

_"Dude, nobody gives a crap about who your stupid father is! Muhammad is an important issue with actual ethical ramifications!"_

Muhammad is just like those adventures we had everyday. It's a bit worse than Stan making fun of Scientology. But it's something we always go through everyday. If the terrorists attack, I don't care. If we get into war, then so be it. No matter what happens, we always stay strong and stick together. But when you said that no one cares about my father, it hurts. Especially me, Kyle. It's a secret that I need to know. I just want to know the truth, Kyle. If you're dad was absent your whole life, how would you feel? On the outside, you would say, "As long as I have my mom and my little brother, I'm okay.". But on the inside, you'll feel hurt. I know you are thinking, "How would you miss something that you don't even know who that person is?". But it's different, Kyle. Especially if that person is the one who made you and is supposed to be by your side your whole life. The one who would take you to the fields and play soccer with you. The one who would drive you to the movies so you could watch together. The one who would eat with you at the picnic. The one who would go biking with you.

It _fucking _hurts.

So why am I writing this to you and not Stan or Kenny? Because you're the only person I could trust. Because I don't want to tell the whole world why I'm running away. I only want you because I know I could trust you enough to hide this.

Well, let me rewind.

It was Father's Day. The day that tore me up. While you guys were enjoying, I watched in the shadows, hiding my tears from the whole world. To tell them that I'm strong enough to accept this fate, But no. I'm not strong. I have a fragile side that is so easy to break. Even a piece of paper can break it. When someone tells me about fathers, it hurts. The only one who is supposed to comfort me is my mom. But she acts like she made me herself. She tells me to stop crying because the man might not pay her for having sex. Sometimes, she would beat me up and yell at me. So I only have myself now. Me, me and me.

Wanting to know the truth, I ran to Mephesto to go on a DNA scan one more time to make sure that what Scott said is true. So he did the tests and he said that it was a lie. So Mr. Tenorman was not really my dad. But I was very determined to know who my dad is. So every Sunday, I would collect fifty men's DNA to make it quick. But by the time I got the last person's DNA, it was a big shock.

That person has been there my whole life.

So Kyle, if you want to know the truth, find the tests yourself. I hid it so no one would know. Not even him. So if you found it, please expose the truth. That is my only wish.

Your friend,  
Eric Cartman

* * *

**And that begins the story of "Absence", the Cartman arc. I hope you will enjoy the story. But for now, please wait for the interlude and once again, sorry.**

**P.S. Guess who his father is for the mean time. **


End file.
